


Snow Angel

by walrucifer



Series: Team Fuck Lucifer 2014 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gabriel made drinks, Gabrifer, Hot Chocolate, Lucifer fucks the heater, Lucifer wears five sweaters, M/M, Multi, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabrifer, Sam is a huge teddy bear, Samifer - Freeform, Snow, Team Fuck Lucifer, Winter, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrucifer/pseuds/walrucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing, and Lucifer demands to go outside. Sam and Gabriel need to help with the immediate aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's Team Fuck Lucifer.   
> Lucifer routinely has dry sex with heaters because he's always cold, and he wears five sweaters.

Sam wakes to eager squeals and rustling of his shoulder, and overjoyed blue eyes gazing into his, Lucifer’s face nearly split in two from smiling so hard.   
“It’s snowing, Sam!” Lucifer almost screams, hopping onto Sam’s stomach, nuzzling into his chest. “I wanna go outside and make snow angels.”  
He rolls off of his boyfriend, face lit up with joy, and stretches out his limbs. Sam laughs warmly and kisses Lucifer’s cheek sweetly. The Archangel sits up, kisses him back (hard and passionate and full of adoration), and darts out the door.  
Sam meets him again downstairs wearing three sweaters, a parka and an anorak. On top of it, Lucifer has put on gloves, Sam’s beanie (it’s his favourite hat, and “the only one that compliments his face”), and a loop scarf, because “they’re in style right now”. (Sam reminds him that that’s going by women’s fashion standards.) He looks like a marshmallow, Sam thinks. He smiles, cups Lucifer’s face between his hands, and kisses him again, ruffling his hair. The blonde purrs, pulls the scarf around his neck tighter, and opens the door.  
Snow sheets through the sky thickly, blanketing the world in white. Lucifer runs out, slips and falls- and screams, rolling onto his side, stunned. Sam doubles over laughing, baffled by his boyfriend’s reaction. Lucifer is rolling in snow, curled into a ball, whimpering, and moaning softly when his skin comes in contact with it.  
“It’s so _c-cold_ …” he whimpers, eyes huge, and latches onto Sam’s ankle. Sam pulls him standing, hugs him against his chest to warm him up.  
“Snow is cold, Luce.” He sighs. Lucifer blinks and wipes a small avalanche out of his hair, whining.  
“I didn’t know it would be _that_ cold.”   
Sam raises an eyebrow. “You’ve never been in snow?” he asks, amused. Lucifer shakes his head, teeth chattering, trembling, and lets his face flop into the crook of Sam’s neck and chest. Sam rolls his eyes.  
“Let’s get you inside, angel,” he whispers, braids his fingers into said angel’s. Lucifer shuffles back carefully, and when Sam opens the door, he’s the first inside, pressing his whole body to the wall-heater. Sam blinks, bemused, and pulls him away. Lucifer swats his hands away, presses closer to the heater, moaning with relief, eyes closed in enjoyment at the heat.   
Gabriel enters the kitchen, wearing his pyjamas, holding three cups of what smells suspiciously minty and chocolaty. Sam grins, takes two of the cups from him, sets them on the table.  
“Thanks, Gabe.”   
Gabriel nods, sits across from him, and gazes at the hallway, where his brother is still spread-eagled across the heater, eyes drifting shut, whining and cursing every snow-god he’s ever heard of (Sam thinks he hears Thor’s name somewhere in that mixture, and chokes on his hot chocolate. Gabriel just laughs).   
“Lulu, why are you fucking the heater?” Gabriel asks, looking genuinely confused. Sam spits out the mouthful of cocoa he has, swats the Archangel on the shoulder, and doubles over, laughing. Gabriel shrugs, gulps down half his drink, and thumps the cup down.  
“Why would I copulate with a thing meant to make me warm?” Lucifer asks back, sounding offended. Gabriel raises an eyebrow. “You mean like Sam?” he demands. Sam runs away with a “cough”. (Gabriel can hear him spit out more cocoa.)  
Lucifer slowly shuffles over to the table, trembling, arms wrapped around himself, and looks at Gabriel.  
“I’m cold.” He whines, sits next to Gabriel, and presses into his chest. Gabriel sighs softly, pulls the blonde closer, and kisses his forehead gently, rubbing his shoulders and back.  
Sam returns, smiles at the scene. Gabriel looks up at him.  
“Lulu’s cold.” He tells Sam. “We need to warm him up.”  
Lucifer looks up at Sam, eyes wide, and mewls as Gabriel strokes his wings gently. Sam sits, wraps his arms around Lucifer’s shoulders, smiles when the Archangel purrs and arches his back, eyes drifting shut lazily.  
“We need to have sex with him. Sex makes you heat up like nothing else. It’s been scientifically proven.” Gabriel explains matter-of-factly. Lucifer blinks, tilts his head.  
“Yeah.” He finally decides. Sam and Gabriel laugh out loud, Sam folding an arm around the blonde’s waist and shoulder and picking him up. Gabriel smirks.  
Sam leans into Lucifer’s neck, kisses the hollow of his throat. “Come on, angel. Let’s get you warmed up.” He breathes. Gabriel darts up to them and drops a soft kiss on the blonde’s lips. Lucifer sighs softly.  
“Come on,” Sam murmurs, carries a mewling, purring Lucifer up the stairs, and dumps him unceremoniously on his bed.  
“You’re gonna be smoking when we’re done with you.” Gabriel growls, seating himself on Lucifer’s hips and running his fingers through soft blonde hair, trying to tame it. Sam lays down beside them, kisses the elder Archangel’s cheek.  
“He’s already smoking, Gabe.” He sighs, enjoying the flush that creeps into Lucifer’s cheeks.   
“Yeah…” Gabriel breathes, kisses his brother sweetly, the taste of hot chocolate lingering between their lips, and presses closer. Lucifer purrs, bares his neck, and Gabriel snaps, removing his shirt.  
“Come on, Sam.” Gabriel whispers, pulling the brunette into a kiss. Sam grins against his lips, strokes Lucifer’s wings gently, and curls his chest against the blonde’s back.  
“I’m gonna fuck you into oblivion, Lulu.” Gabriel threatens. Lucifer’s cheeks flare.  
“And you better not start doing the heater again,” Gabriel whispers, kisses him again, and Lucifer closes his eyes and submits.


End file.
